


I love you

by notmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmoose/pseuds/notmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows up at the Winchester's motel room, thankfully Sam is not around. Dean suggests a movie which ends in some neither of them had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what is this, I just began writing and this is what I ended up with. I'm not particularly happy with it.  
> I'm sorry for my very poor writing skills.

"Hello, Dean" said Cas, who had popped into the Winchester's room in some dirty motel outside Austin. 

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean almost dropped the burger he was so peacefully eating before the angel decided to give him a heart attack. 

"My apologies, I didn't mean to exalt you"

"Exalt me? Dude, I could've died!" said Dean putting down the burger, he suddenly wasn't feeling hungry anymore.

"I hardly think so, Dean. You see the chances of-" began Castiel, but was cut down by the hunter.

"Okay, that's enough, Cas, thank you. So tell me, what brings you here?" he stood up from the table, and went to the mini bar, he pulled out two beers and offered one to Castiel, who seemed puzzled as to what to do with it, "Don't tell me after the liquor store that you don't drink"

"Oh, uhm, I guess I could drink" he tried to open the bottle but failed, which earned him a half smile from the other man, who opened his with no trouble. He reached out and took the beer out of Cas' hand, he popped it open and returned it "thank you, Dean"

"You're welcomed, buddy. So, what brings you here?" he asked as he took a long sip.

Castiel couldn't help but stare at the way Dean's lips wrapped around the bottle's top, and the exposure of the hunter's neck as he tilted his head back. He suddenly forgot how to speak, his palms began to sweat, something he didn't even know could happen to angels, he fiddled with the bottle's label, and trying to calm himself down he took a deep breath, which much to his bad fortune, Dean noticed.

"Everything alright?" Cas nodded, and when he didn't say anything, Dean added "you know, if something's bothering you, you can tell me right?" 

Cas took another deep breath and tried to push all of his thoughts as far in his mind as he could, because he knew that he could talk to Dean about everything. Well, everything except this, how could he tell him about --- he cut himself short before his thoughts could go any further, "It's not of import" he said, but he proceeded to down half the beer in one go. 

"Right. Well, if you don't feel like talking, then maybe we could, uhm" Dean began looking around the room like he could find some miraculous answer, "uhm, we could, go to a bar?" Cas remained silent, which Dean took as a sign that he would prefer to not go out, "Or watch a movie?" Cas' expression lightened a bit at the idea of watching a movie, Dean took note of this and said "Movie it is. Come on, sit on the couch while I pick one" 

Cas did as he was told, he sat down and watch as Dean scrolled past some titles on menu the TV displayed, some he had heard one of the bothers mention, some he had never heard of. After two minutes or so, Dean had finally narrowed it down to two, "Okay, we can watch either Star Wars, or Star Trek. You pick"

The angel consider for a while, he knew the hunter liked both movies very much, but he couldn't remember which he liked best, so he just picked the one that sounded best to him, "Star Wars?" 

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Dean smiled but when he saw the confusion building on Cas' face he said, "Relax, Star Wars is great" he finished selecting it from the menu, he went back to the mini fridge for another round of beers, and came back to sit on the couch next to Cas. It was a small couch for two people, so no matter how far apart he tried to sit from the other man, there was only about 3 inches of space between them. 

The movie started and Cas was convinced that he'd be able to lose himself on the adventures of Luke Skywalker; he was certain Dean was totally immersed on the story. As the time went by, Cas realized that he was not paying even a little bit of attention to the pictures before his eyes, as he was more conscious about the fact that somewhere in the middle of the movie, Dean's hand had slipped from his thigh, and was now resting on the space between their bodies. He tried to ignore the fact, and return to the screen, but every time it was harder. He began shifting in his place often enough that it called Dean's attention. 

Dean grabbed the remote and paused the movie, Cas was instantly snapped out of his own thoughts. He turned to face Dean, who was already eyeing him, concern and a hint of what Cas identify to be as annoyance filled his face, "You need another beer?" asked Cas as he stood up from his place, he got two more beers out, that was the third round, he should maybe be worried that his alcohol consumption always seemed to increase when he was around the Winchesters, but since he wasn't really feeling anything that could be attributed to this, he decided to not worry about it. Dean unfortunately, didn't.  

"Cas, I know you're a grown.... angel, but what's with the drinking?" 

Castiel shrugged, and offered Dean his bottle, he took it but put it down on nightstand next to the couch. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest "Talk to me, Cas, please" Cas didn't answer and stood as still as always "Dude, please, you are seriously starting to freak me out. I need to know everything's alright" panic started to fill his voice, and Cas noticed this. 

"Dean, I don't want you to worry about me. I'm fine, everything's fine" 

"Well then, if everything's fine, why are you acting weirder than usual?" Dean thought about pushing Cas into telling him what was really going on, but decided that if the other man really wanted to tell him, he would. 

"I... I just. Dean, I'm not sure if discussing this with you would be wise" Cas tried to keep his face as neutral as possible. 

"Cas, buddy, come on. It's me" Dean smiled, trying to look as reassuring as he could, "I know, I'm not the poster boy for dealing with personal issues the best way, but I swear, whatever it is, I'll help you" Cas shook his head, "Please, Cas, just tell me what it is. Let me help you" he took a step forward, resting a hand on Cas' shoulder he said "I can't stand seeing you like this..." Cas dropped his gaze, and fixed it on the edge of the worn rouge. 

He opened his mouth like was going to say something, but backed out of it in the last second. He took a deep breath, and tried again, "I... I think" there was a long pause, Dean thought about saying something that would encourage Cas to keep going, but decided against it, instead, he patiently waited until Cas began speaking again, "Dean, please, just let it go"

It was definitely not what Dean was expecting to hear, he let out a frustrated sigh, and began walking around the room "Damn it, Cas, just..." he slammed his hand on the table he had been eating his burger before Cas decided to show up, and bring a brand new source of angst that he did not need, "Just tell me"

"Why do you care so much, Dean? What difference does it make if I decide to trouble you with my burdens or not" Cas knew he wasn't playing exactly fair, he knew that both Winchesters cared about him, and he also know that Dean was more prone to worry about him, which made all of this so much worse. He felt bad about making Dean all flustered by not telling him what was the reason behind his odd behavior, but there was no way he was confessing to the thing that had been around his mind for so long, he could hardly remember. 

"Excuse me? _What difference does it make?_  " he let out a harsh laugh, "It makes all the difference in the world, Cas" Dean shook his head, and began pacing around the room again, this time he stopped on the spot between the two queen-size beds. 

"Why? Why do you care?" Cas was trying to make Dean mad, because maybe that way he would decided that he no longer cared about what was going on with him. He desperately hopped he could make Dean mad enough that the man would throw him out of his motel room; but somewhere far, far in Cas' mind, he had the slight hope that Dean would do the exact opposite. That was why when Dean spoke again, it caught Cas so of guard the only thing he could manage to get out was "What?" 

"I said that I care about you because... I don't know man, I just do, okay?" Dean dropped down on the bed, elbows propped up on his knees, and face buried in his hands, "Cas, please" he looked up to the angel, eyes filled with tears that had not dared to roll down. Dean quickly pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. It helped a little, but it didn't do much with the anger and just general feeling of helplessness he got from not being able to help Cas, though he knew it wasn't his fault. The angel hadn't explained anything to him, anyways. 

Cas was weird out by Dean's sudden reaction towards the whole thing, yes Cas was being stubborn, but that was no reason for Dean's tears. Guilty washed over Cas as he mentally scolded himself for making Dean miserable, but he couldn't help asking "Dean, is everything alright?" 

Dean's anger was shown on his face immediately after the words left Cas' mouth, and he wished he hadn't say anything. Dean stood up, and shook his head, he let out a cold laugh, and said "Did you just seriously ask me that?" Cas tilted his head to the side, and narrowed his eyes, "Whatever, man. I'm out of here". 

"Dean, wait!" Cas said as the other man grabbed his jacket, "Don't go. You're upset, I didn't mean to. I... I don't want you to do anything reckless. Please, just stay here." 

"Why do you care so much, Cas?" Dean said echoing the words the angel had given him before. He shook his head again and started towards the door, Cas in an instant was standing between the door and Dean, "Move" 

"No. I won't move until you've calmed down"

"Oh my God, are you serious? You were the one who came here feeling and looking like shit, and now I'm the one who has to calm down? Fuck you, Cas, get out of my way" he took a step closer hoping that Cas would somehow be intimidated by him, he knew it wouldn't work, but he didn't expect for Cas to grab him by the arm, and with supernatural strength force him to sit down on one of the table's chair, "What the hell?!"

"Dean, why are you so upset?" Cas asked letting go of Dean's hand and taking a step back so they could look at each other better

"Because, Cas, you won't let me help you! And I know it shouldn't bother me this much, but it does, alright? It does. And I hate myself for not knowing what to do to make you feel better" he knew he was yelling at this point, and he didn't care. He dropped his gaze down to his hands, the next time he spoke his voice was almost a whisper, "I just want to make you feel better" 

"Dean" Cas' voice was softer than Dean had expected, "I came here troubled, like you said, and I didn't share my mind with you, but that doesn't mean you didn't help me" Dean looked up to meet Cas' eyes, hope filling them, "You did help me, Dean. It may not seem like much to you, but your company always makes me feel better. I don't know what is it, but there's something..."

Dean stoop up and they stared at each other, silence filled the room, but neither one of them bothered to break it. There was a non spoken understanding to the whole situation. Finally, it was Dean who spoke first "Cas, do you want to tell me what was really bothering you?" 

"I think you already know, Dean" Dean nodded, in agreement, "Now you understand why I couldn't talk to you about it?" 

"You should have"

"Perhaps, but I couldn't risk it. I couldn't gamble away with our friendship. But now that you know, I guess, it doesn't make any difference if I say it out loud or not"

"It does, Cas. It makes all the difference in the world" Dean took a step forward, reducing the space between the two to barely any, "Please, Cas"

"I..." Cas cleared his throat, "Dean, I love you" he let out the breath he had be holding for too long, "I love you, and I have for a long time"

There was a long moment of silence before Dean answered, "I don't know what to say, Cas, except that I love you too. I do. I am hopelessly in love with you. I..." he was cut short by the press of a set of lips against his own.

He felt Cas' arms wrap around his waist, as he threw his own around the angel's neck, pulling him as close as he could. 

"I love you, Cas"

"I love you, Dean"

 


End file.
